


Четыре недели в году

by Ksiezycowy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: Они рядом четыре недели в году: две недели в Валимаре, и две недели в Барад-Дуре. А все остальное время между ними четыре тысячи километров и трехчасовой перелет из Гаваней до столицы (можно, конечно, паромом, но тогда точно укачает).





	

**Author's Note:**

> кусок модерн!АУ про Мелькора-прокурора и Майрона-патологоанатома.  
> Всё как обычно: хотел к Самайну написать пугалку, но пришли вот эти ребята и сказали: "Пиши про наш быт". Пришлось подчинится.

_— Мы уже все решили._  
 _— Мы тоже как-то решили, что не расстанемся до самой смерти. Что делать, планы меняются!_  
©

  
  
Осень в Валимаре очень противная: стылая, дождливая и серая. Снега почти нет, деревья стоят голые, земля укрыта грязным саваном опавших листьев. Сильный ветер всегда заливает стылую дождевую воду за воротник куртки. Нет, осень в Валимаре — противная, мерзкая, как и сам город.  
  
Майрон стоит у окна, в его руках теплая чашка крепкого кофе. Времени — без пяти полночь, на душе скребутся кошки, крысы, мыши и прочая живность. За окном в истерическом припадке бушует природа. Ливень со всей дури бьёт в окно, словно пытается разбить стекло.  
В кофе нет ни грамма сахара, так надо, так правильно, так лучше. Напиток чуть горчит, потому что порядком залежался, кажется, Майрон зерна покупал ровно год назад, в такую же осень. В Валимаре всегда одна и та же осень.  
  
Замок входной двери щелкает, проворачивается ключом. Но молодому человеку не зачем спешить, он и так знает, кто пришел. Кухню медленно заполняет аромат ледяного дождя смешанный с тонким дорогим парфюмом и запахом крепкого табака.  
— Уже полночь, — голос пришедшего глубок как море, как океан, как бездна.  
— Еще пять минут, — Майрон ставит чашку на подоконник и, наконец-то, поворачивается лицом к своему собеседнику.  
— Прости, — в этом голосе почти не раскаяния, почти нет печали, только слегка стылая холодность.  
-Ничего страшного, господин государственный обвинитель Бауглир.  
  
Их роман — выкидыш череды случайных событий, щедро приправленных безумием. О нем никто не должен знать, потому что если хоть кто-то узнает, они оба потеряют работу. И государственный обвинитель Бауглир, и старший патологоанатом барад-дурского управления безопасности Ортхэннэр Майрон.  
Иногда Майрону просто интересно: как так получилось?  
  
— Противная погода, — Мелькор подходит ближе, берет в руки чашку и делает маленький глоток. Кофе дерет ему горло, заставляя проступить на глазах слезы. — Зачем же столько перца, Хэннэ?  
— А мне нравится, — Майрон наклоняет голову и внимательно смотрит на любовника. Тот выглядит устало, оно и понятно, его выдернули из заслуженного отпуска, не дав даже насладится им. Так поманили куском свободы, как собаку колбасой. Их связь — странная и не логичная. Они рядом четыре недели в году: две недели в Валимаре, и две недели в Барад-Дуре. А все остальное время между ними четыре тысячи километров и трехчасовой перелет из Гаваней до столицы (можно, конечно, паромом, но тогда точно укачает). «Сложно», — думает Ортхэннэр, — «это даже отношениями назвать». Но все это уже длится не год, и даже не два, а целых восемь лет, видимо, всё-таки отношения. Только без лишнего апломба и громких признаний. Мелькор вообще только в здании суда любит признания, там они его устраивают больше всего, но вот вне стен…  
— Погода или много перца?  
— Много перца. А погода у вас, здесь, дерьмо. — все две недели Майрон провел в доме Бауглира практически никуда не выходя. В такую мерзкую дождливую и ветренную погоду никуда и не хотелось. Нет, в самом начале, они пару раз выбрались куда-то, но потом у Мелькора внезапно снова началась работа, а ходить куда-то один Ортхэннэр не любил.  
— Ты это говоришь каждый раз, как приезжаешь, — губы обвинителя почти никогда не трогает улыбка, а вот глаза — да. Тогда они из стыло-серых становятся голубыми и каждый раз эта игра оттенков завораживает Майрона.  
— Я всегда приезжаю осенью.  
— Летом тебе здесь тоже не нравится.  
— Я вообще не люблю Валинор, — сознается патологоанатом, пожимая плечами. — Неприятное место.  
— Но ты ведь здесь учился.  
— Да, но только в интернатуре. И то потому что в Барад-Дуре не было нужной позиции, а так бы и остался там.  
Бауглир тихо фыркает, допивая крепкий кофе.  
— Мне на самолет вставать через пять часов.  
— Поспишь в перелете.  
— Ну, спасибо, — у Мелькора холодные руки: крупная ладонь, длинные пальцы с узким ногтевым ложем. «Хищные руки», — Майрон замирает, ощущая легкое прикосновение к щеке и глядя в чужие серо-голубые глаза. Губы у Бауглира сухие, на них смешан вкус крепких табака и кофе. Они целуются у окна, под яростный шум дождя.  
Всё, что у них есть — пять часов до перелета, а потом: полгода редких разговоров, потому что обоих сожрет работа. И Майрону хочется, чтобы эти часов стали самыми яркими за эти две недели. И пусть секс на кухонном столе — это не то о чем мечтал каждый из них, Ортхэннэр за то, чтобы было разнообразие. Ну, хоть какое-то.  
У Мелькора шрамы от пулевого ранения в районе ключичной кости: не красивые, грубые, вспухшие, — Майрон видел куда как более аккуратные, красивые ранения. Сразу видно, что их сшивали наспех, грубо, не пойми как, словно младшеклассник, который в первый раз пришивает пуговицу.  
У Мелькора относительно свежий шрам на спине в районе печени. О нем Майрон узнал из одной центральной газеты, на первой полосе которой значилось, что государственного обвинителя Мелькора Бауглира попытались убить в связи… Дальше, Ортхэннэр не читал, просто обрывал телефон, но абонент был вне зоны дейтсвия сети. Именно тогда в мутном пепле волос патологоанатома появились первые седые волосы.  
— Хэннэ, — тихим выдохом на самое ухо, — просил же, не царапайся.  
— Да, мне и не чем…  
— Ну, конечно, — всё, что сейчас надо Майрону, чтобы они были вот так: рядом, вместе, кожа к коже. Нет большего ощущения принадлежности кому-то, чем ощущать его вокруг себя, в себе, на себе. Майрон силится это запомнить — это всё, что будет греть его долгие полгода. До следующего отпуска. Уже весной; они обязательно пойдут в центральный парк Барад-Дура. В конце-концов, кормить сраных уток — это забавно.

***

  
  
Мелькор и сам не очень любит Валимар. Ему хочется куда-нибудь в более спокойное место, где меньше надрыва и меньше пафоса. Новый шрам от неудачного покушения — тупо ноет. Теперь Бауглир умеет определять по нему погоду.  
Валимар душит Мелькора Бауглира, государственного обвинителя центрального следственного комитета. Он бы сбежал, да не может. В организации очень строго с личными связями. И уж точно роман с одним из ведущих патологоанатомов управления — это не самое умное решение в жизни, но…  
Хэннэ похож на лисицу: вечно хитрое выражение лица, вечный чуть томный прищур красно-карих глаз. Они встретились случайно, на одном из многочисленных дел, где Майрон был приглашенным экспертом. Встретились и, глупо, конечно, пропали оба.  
Мелькору Бауглиру — тридцать шесть лет, его карьера только начинается и этот роман может всё сломать, но отказать себе, отказать любовнику мужчина не может.  
Да, видятся они не часто, всего четыре недели в году. И созваниваются редко, но…  
— Господин Бауглир? — помощник внимательно смотрит на своего начальника, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений, но всё, чего хочется Мелькору, так это заказать билет до Барад-Дура.  
— Свободен. Спасибо за работу… — дверь почтительно закрывается и Бауглир откидывается на спинку кресла.  
Валимар тонет в яростных снегопадах декабря. Мелькор все еще негодует по поводу своего прохеренного отпуска и пытается выторговать себе хотя бы пару дней перед концом года. И в кои-то веки брат, уступает, морщясь, мол, ладно, иди, пять дней тебе даю. Мужчина рад этой подачке, пусть потом Манве капает ядом, пусть потом валит всю работу, но пять дней — это лучше, чем сутки.  
Зима в Валимаре слишком снежная, глаза болят от белого.  
  
Майрон тупо смотрит на открытый диалог в мессенджере, трет глаза, кусает губы. Нет, не кажется, Мелькор действительно приедет под конец года. Пусть и всего на пять дней, но это точно лучше, чем те осенние сутки вместе. «Видать в лесу что-то большое сдохло, раз Манве отпустил его», — Майрон ненавидит Сулимо, как может, всеми фибрами своей души. Они встречались всего раз в жизни, но составили друг о другие мнение полное взаимной неприязни. Впрочем, сложно отреагировать как-то по-другому, когда тебя прерывают в самый разгар горлового минета. С другой стороны, Майрон испытывает смутное чувство благодарности: Сулимо ведь не пошел докладывать папаше, что старший брат трахается с экспертом по делу, которое ведет. А может просто решил, что это что-то временное…  
Как ни крути, а всё это сейчас уже и не важно даже. Важно только то, что Мелькор приедет. На целых пять дней, в самый разгар зимы.  
Зима в Барад-Дуре не очень холодная, она умеренная и очень снежная. Небо чаще ясное: высокое, красивое, яркое.  
Хэннэ оглядывает комнату и понимает, что все выходные до приезда Бауглира он проведет в уборке, но… в этом году у них могло быть только две недели, а так две с половинкой. Всё лучше, чем ничего.  
  
Барад-Дур встречает Мелькора снегом в лицо, легким морозцем и странным ощущением пустоты внутри. Перелет был спокойным, не смотря ни на что. Бауглир взглядом ищет знакомую фигуру в черном и находит ее спустя только минуту и целую бесконечность.  
Майрон одет в черное пальто, светлый пепел волос заплетен в толстую косищу.  
— Привет, — шепчет Хэннэ, тыкаясь носом, словно щенок, в меховой воротник мелькоровой куртки. В отпуске Бауглир позволял себе одеваться неформально, словно пытался этим избавится от надоевшего: «господин государственный обвинитель».  
— Привет, — они сейчас не похожи на тех, кто они есть по работе. Сейчас они просто люди, которые встретились в здании барад-дурского аэропорта. — У вас тут хорошо.  
— У нас всегда хорошо, — Хэннэ смелеет, жмется, обнимает обеими руками, вдыхает горьковатый аромат парфюма любовника и пытается отдышаться. Сердце не унимается.  
— Все нормально? — Мелькор смотрит чуть насмешливо, его глаза — чистая высота зимнего неба.  
— Нет, у меня приступ аритмии.  
— Отчего? — рука в перчатке ложится на майронову талию, чуть сжимает.  
— От счастья.  
  
***  
  
Весна застает Майрона в Эреборе. Старый однокашник очень просил помочь и Хэннэ не умею отказывать друзьям приезжает в Подгорное королевство. У гномов, точнее, их потомков, всегда всё не слава Эру было. Раньше: то дракон, то сумасшествие, теперь — то серийный убийца, то громкие ограбления.  
Ори очень изменился с момента их последней встречи. Но Майрону нравятся эти изменения в товарище. Раньше Ори был совсем какой-то затюканный, а теперь как расправился-распрямился.  
— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, — эреборское управление, в плане оснащенности, считалось самым лучшим. Майрон с некоторой ревностью отметил и лучшие холодильники и более соверменные инструменты. Его лаборатория в Барад-Дуре была куда как проще.  
— Ой, не за что, — Ортхэннэр хлопает другу по плечу. — Чем смогу, тем помогу. Только интересно, как ты уговорил Дьюринсона? Он ведь теперть не может помощь извне.  
— Ну… как-то вот смог, — как и все рыжие Ори легко краснеет от самых ушей до середины шеи. — Обосновал.  
Ну, вот с чем, а с обоснованиями у Ори никогда не было никаких проблем, даже умудрялся иной раз преподов позатыкать на старших курсах. Удивительно было, конечно, Майрону, что гном не поступил в Эреборский Медицинский, но расспрашивать о причинах, во время учебы, вынудивших покинуть Город-Под-Горой, не стал.  
— Слушай, а ты вообще чего тогда подался к нам?  
— Считай, что у меня был подростковый бунт. У меня гипер-заботливые братья, вот я и вырвался от них, — Ори расставляет инструменты по местам, освобождает стол для друга. — Но и, правда, спасибо, что приехал. Твоя помощь будет неоценима, ты всё-таки были лучшим на потоке.  
— По-моему, мы честно делили это звание пополам, — хохочет Майрон.  
  
Впрочем, в обед он уже знает, как так получилось, что Дьюринсона получилось уговорить. Майрон вовсе не хотел поглядывать, он просто чуть раньше решил вернутся с обеда. И уже подходя к лаборатории услышав громкий шепот, просто решает притаится у стенки.  
— Ори, — из-за угла Хэннэ видит только светлые волосы цвета пшеницы, но тут и гадать не надо кто это. Старший племянник Дьюринсона — Фили. — Всё нормально?  
— Да, — голос у друга тихий, дрожащий, но Майрон хмыкает, в этой дрожи нет ни страха, ни волнения, только с трудом сдерживаемая любовь. У гномов с этим сложно. У гномов всегда всё сложно, пусть они уже внешне не очень-то и похожи на своих предков — выросли из-за частых браков с людьми. Вот Дьюринсоны еще держались, но даже по Фили было заметно, что пара-тройка людских женщин в клан их — затесалось. Больно уж он высокий был.  
— Это хорошо.  
— Дядя очень недоволен?  
— Дядя всегда недоволен, — тихо смеется Фили. «Если об их романе кто-то узнает — будет плохо. Общественная мораль и всё такое», — Ортхэннэр сползает по стенке, уже не слушая влюбленных. — «Фили еще и старший сын, надежда всего клана». Всё это по идее не должно волновать Майрона, но Ори его друг, поэтому он терпеливо ждет, когда они закончат: нацелуются, отдышатся и разойдутся. Впрочем, это не мешает при встрече в коридоре послать Фили лукавую улыбку, получая точно такую же в ответ.  
  
Мелькор получает ленивую СМС-ку и несколько ММС-сообщений: Хэннэ спамит фотографиями из Эребора. На Бауглира этот город наводит тоску. Исторический центр слишком мрачный, а пригорная часть города ни чем не отличается от сотни других таких городишек. Но мужчина рад за любовника, он краем уха слышал, что в там происходит что-то интересное, а раз интересное значит Хэнне развлечется.  
Чего не ждет Мелькор, так это того, что через пару дней самый главный начальник всего-всего управления (и по совместительству его отец) отправит его в… Эребор.  
  
Торин Дьюринсон смотрит мрачно и недовольно, еще немного и у него начнет дергаться глаз. Его бесит присланный государственный обвинитель, но он ничего не может с этим поделать — дело имеет широкий общественный резонанс, пострадали не только жители Эребора, но и гости Города-Под-Горой.  
— Хорошая экспертная работа, — заключает Мелькор, а Майрон вспоминает, что значит дышать.  
— Двое лучших работали, — позволяет себе сухую похвалу Торин. За его спиной Фили ободряюще улыбается Ори. И это не укрывается от внимательного Бауглира. Но он ничего не говорит, лишь хитро бликуют его очки в свете яркого искусственного освещения.  
— С этим нам хватает, чтобы инициировать процесс. Однако, для вынесения обвинительного приговора может не хватит доказательств. Поэтому я прошу вас всё проверить еще раз, возможно, что-то было упущено.  
Мелькор очень дотошен и Майрон знает это, поэтому проводит вместе с Ори бессонные ночи в лаборатории. Но больше они ничего не могут выжать не из дела, не из улик. И теперь вопрос заключения преступника будет зависит только от красноречивости государственного обвинителя и присяжных. «Век справедливой демократии», — щурится Ортхэннэр, — «которая ничего не значит».  
  
— Ты сегодня улетаешь? — Хэннэ жмется к спине любовника. За эту две недели они едва ли парой слов перекинулись — настолько было некогда. Лишь на обеде перемигивались и переписывались.  
— Да, — Мелькор накрывает ладони Майрона своими.  
— У тебя синяки под глазами, — патологоанатом трется носом между лопаток, вызывая у любовника нервную дрожь.  
— Я знаю, — на Бауглире нет рубашки, она где-то под столом, жилетка лежит на каталке, пиджак валяется под ориным стулом, а дорогое твидовое пальто бесформенной кучей лежит у двери в лабораторию.  
— Через сколько самолет? — Хэннэ в общем-то не холодно, но почему-то зябко. Изнутри стынет мороз.  
— Через два часа. Мне уже выходить, надо еще до аэропорта доехать.  
— Да, конечно, — Майрон неохотно отлипает от Мелькора. «Сколько не дай, всё мало тебя», — отрешенно думает он.  
— Не грусти, скоро отпуск, — легкий поцелуй в висок.  
  
Отпуск «пролетает». Хэннэ по возвращении из Эребора, умудряется подхватить какую-то инфекцию дыхательных путей. И весь отпуск они с Мелькором проводят в больнице. Бауглир таскает мандаринки, читает книжки Майрону и каждый раз легонько щелкает больного по носу перед тем, как уйти.

***

  
  
Майрон судорожно собирается, но больше психует: он ненавидит перелеты, ненавидит Валимар и ненавидит осень. Он завидует Ори, который за полгода практически отстоял своё счастье, своё право, своё всё. «За полгода!», — Ортхэннэр зло бросает вещи на кровать и гневно смотрит на чемодан. — «А мы почти девять лет… четыре недели в году».  
На календаре тридцать первое октября. В ноябре в Валимаре отвратительней всего и этого убивает. Майрон честно хотел приехать в сентябре, но Мелькор не смог: какие-то дела, какие-то доработки. В сентябре в Валимаре было еще терпимо, а сейчас…  
Дверной звонок издает настойчивый, противный звук. Майрону никого не хочется видеть, но гость не сдается. Закипая от злости, Ортхэннэр идет к двери, готовясь послать куда подальше столь нежеланного, но настойчивого визитера. Но открыв ее патологоанатом давится словами. За дверью стоит Мелькор. По его куртке течет вода, на меховом воротнике — колкий снег.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Бауглир чуть наклоняет голову и пристально смотрит на Хэннэ. Тот не знает куда деться от этого взгляда. Злости уже нет, есть только усталость.  
— Меня перевели в Барад-Дур.  
И жить становится — лучше.


End file.
